Presently, with door or window installations, it is desirable to install a screen within a door or window so that, when a window or inner door is opened, the screen is in place to prevent insects and the like from entering the premises through the open orifice, while allowing the free flow of air for ventilation. However, during winter months, it is often desirable to remove the screen and replace it with a window for extra protection and insulation during the cold and stormy season. In the prior art, the installation or removal process involves manipulating cumbersome hooks or snaps because the screen support or frame can not be simply slotted and fixed into place. Extra manual effort is involved in closing or opening each hook in order to fasten or unfasten the screen support or frame each time the screen is being installed or removed.
In addition, with window and door frames being composed of various materials, such as metal, wood and vinyl, it is common for existing doors and windows to be of a different colour than the screen support or frame. This causes the screen support or frame to be visually distinguishable from the door or window frame and does not provide for an aesthetically pleasing product. Moreover, many current screen frames are made of a metal such as aluminum which is rigid and does not provide a high degree of resilient flexibility.
In one common design of screen support or frames, there are four straight segments, i.e. the top, the bottom, the left and the right, connected at their respective ends to form the corners of the screen frame. The ends of each segment are cut to forty-five degree (45.degree.) angles and are either connected or welded together to form ninety degree (90.degree.) corners. A common method of connecting segments involves the use of right angle shaped connectors known as corner keys. Each corner key basically consists of two legs formed at a 90.degree. angle to form a corner. Each leg of the corner key fits into, or on the surface of, the respective ends of two separate frame segments to produce a corner. In this manner, four screen frame segments are connected together at their respective ends to form a screen frame.
There is a need in the market for a screen which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to remove and install, and aesthetically pleasing to the eye that matches the colour of the door or window.